Bleed It Out
by FlareFuzz
Summary: Dante will be Dante. Vergil Makes it back to the human world, in a none corrupted state, looking for forgiveness but he's in for a big suprise, What is wrong with his brother? DanteXVergil don't like don't read, this is my first fic go easy on me?


Bleed it Out

Chapter One:

Admit?

"The flinch in your eye calls you a bluff feel free to drown when you've had enough!" Dante danced around his residence known as Devil may cry, his long red coat flaring around as he used his "unique" ways of making things more interesting, as he attempted to clean. He moved around swiftly swiping over random artifacts displayed on the many shelves placed around the main room with a duster in one hand and mopping with the other. "useless cause is breaking your back, your life will end when you attack, make your move, make your stance, make the win, heh like you can!" he continued his act of cleaning, his voice rose as he continued to sing along with the song he had playing in the background. "See the war, See me rule, see the mirror, you'll see a fool!" more "cleaning" continues as he throws the duster to the side, taking the mop in both hands.

"To take me out you most fight like a man, To take me out you most fight like a man You've yet to prove that you can, You've yet to prove that you can! So you might be compared to something, so you might be compared to something that is something is nothing that is something is nothing!" He tosses the mop aside and jumps on to the near by pool table. "Time to figure, Time to Sin, Your time is done, when you begin!" He closes his eyes and continues more of his dancing. "Live for suffer, live for revenge, now your life comes to an end!" He jumps off the pool table, landing in one of his famous entrance poses. "Taste the blood, Taste your fate, swallow your pride with your hate!" He makes his way over to the door. "knees in the blood with your crying pleas, wait in your sorrow, bathe in your fear, Clear the mind of righteousness of it," He steps to the side of the door as it comes flying off it's hinges with a loud bang and smashes against the other side of the room, causing a shower of little wooden splinters to fly every where.

"Witness the moment of failure, PROSPER!" he shouts the last line as the cause of the flying door steps angrily into the now, re-destroyed room.

"DANTE! YOU ASS!" the all too familiar voice of Lady Shouts as a huge rocket launcher is put into position on her shoulder, aimed at none other then him.

"Hey babe how you doing?" he asks casually taking a step to the side out of the guns point. "What brings you here? Bad day?" he smirks with his already know what you're going to say face.

"You no damn well why I'm here, you freaking humiliated me the other day at the restaurant! Couldn't you have stayed away for at least that short hour? No you had freaking show up with that fucking clown!" she angrily turned towards him again.

"Hey, hey, hey you know why I showed up, I love strawberry sundaes and I just happen to be in the mood for one at that time." He answered in his sarcastic tone as he keenly knocked the gun out of her grasp causing it to slide across the floor in the same direction the door had gone. He pushed her against the wall with one of his hands next to her head the other placed on the side of her cheek. "and maybe I just wanted to see you again huh?" he smirked again only to have a gun to his head in an instant.

"Bastard!" she whispered giving him a shove backwards. "and that's not the only reason why I'm here…." She trailed off glancing to the side her tone changing slightly to a more serious one. "something big is happening, I..I think the passage has opened again…." She finished her sentence letting her gaze trail up to Dante's face.

"Wha..?" Dante's previous attitude completely thrown out the window, now only to be replaced by a mask of mixed emotions. "You, you mean…?"

"Yeah…" She nodded slowly. "I thought I'd let you know a little ahead of time before 'things' started to appear." He nodded closing his eyes and turning his head away

"Yeah… thanks…" "Dante…I..." He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "I have to go now, there's something I need to take care of." He cut her off his tone sharp, eyes dangerously lit, as he walked past her out what used to be his door. "I…didn't tell you so you would do this…" she replied in a whisper knowing it was useless to try to stop him, she couldn't help but feel her heart ache as she watched his back as he walked off into the just dimming afternoon.

The sun had gone down quite a bit since he started his newly found mission, it had probably been a few hours and he still couldn't clear his thoughts any at the newly found news. He had been Angry, Sad, Depressed, and Shocked all at once, he had this really strange feeling in his chest at the same time, one he couldn't really pinpoint it was both painful and 'exiting' but what bothered him the most was he only felt this when he thought of what he might find now that the gate had been opened. He was outraged by the fact that he couldn't think right, that he couldn't 'fix' his sudden emotional wave. Not even this long walk had done much but helped him think more. As he walked he stared at his boots and the ground as it disappeared behind him as he continued to walk. His silver hair was draped over his eyes so he could only see clearly when he looked at the ground. He closed his eyes, he knew he was close to reaching his destination. He started to hum his favorite song trying to distract himself until he got to where he was going.

He had gone through about five different songs when he gave up and decided he couldn't 'fix' his troubled state at the moment so instead he thought of what his plans for the upcoming days would bring. One he knew he would reward himself by taking an extra trip to his favorite pizza place down the street to help get himself back into his 'normal' mode. The sky had darkened greatly since he had began his walk to god knows where exactly, he had been relying on his instincts for most of the time and using the facts he had previously gathered for the rest of his journey. He glanced up at the sky, the stars were just starting appear but they were hard to see due to the misty clouds that were placed in front of them. To him the sky looked exactly how he felt at the point, like a big jumbled mess spewn every which way.

"what the fuck am I doing this for anyway?" he spoke to himself out loud simply because no one else was around to hear him any way, it just made him feel better to talk out loud to himself. His step started to slow as he let his gaze trail around his surroundings, something had suddenly changed in the air, it seemed to give off that ever so silent chill. He stopped altogether when out of no where a large wolf like creature leapt out from behind a near by large boulder. Its eyes gleamed a dark red almost like a candy apple red; it looked almost painted like the color didn't belong. The creatures jaws just missed Dante's arm as he stepped to the side, as the creature passed he gave it a good kick sending farther away from him then it would have gone on it's own. "Finally some action!" His voice had a surprise gleam to it. He pulled out his twin guns ebony and ivory, showering the poor creature in bullets before it could even regain it's balance for a fair chance. It let out a long pained howl before it collapsed to the ground in a heap of silvery fur, its eyes staring up at the sky which had started to gather clouds noticeably faster then previously. All was silent momentarily while Dante tried to pinpoint the location were the rest of this creature's pack was bound to follow. But instead of howls in the wind an all to familiar voice spoke slowly and coldly to Dante himself. "Now that wasn't very fair, where'd all you pride go?" Dante turned towards the voice, his eyes suddenly full of rage, hate and confusion, directed at the figure that now stood maybe twenty feet from where he currently was. "I'll get back to you on that one I have something I need to take care of." His tone was icy. Sure enough as predicted earlier a chorus of matching howls rose, followed by a large mass of different shaded fur lunged out from behind the near by ridge. Another shower of bullets and a few slices from rebellion proceeded. Triumphly Dante stood in the center of his most recent action scene glancing around with a satisfied glare his back facing the new comer. "What brings you all the way back UP here?" Dante asked his tone still cold as he turned to face the figure with almost identical features as his own. "Huh Vergil?" Dante turned to completely face the other now, his previous battle attitude gone. Before giving the other time to respond Dante charged at him sword firmly grasped in his hand, only to be met half way by the others blade. "Dante…" Vergil spoke quietly a troubling look on his face. Dante glared at Vergil, his eyes completely glazed over, emotionless almost as if trying to conceal himself from the one before him, occupying his blade. "What the fuck did you come back for!?" Dante's voice had a clear attachment of both confusion and detest written all over it. The blades began to spark at the pressure and tension between them. Vergil lowered his head slightly so that his eyes were now hidden by his bangs. There was a long pause the only sound was that of the competing blades. Slowly Vergil looked up his eyes almost pleading he met Dante's as he mouthed his one word response. "Forgiveness…." Dante's eyes widened slightly in disbelief as he let his grip slacken slightly on his blade only to come back with twice as much force causing both sword wielders to be thrown back. Dante was back on his feet in no time, "Forgiveness?? That's what you came back for? For what? For turning my life into a living hell? For causing me to feel this way every fucking moment of my life? Or making me dwell on these thoughts? Or for some other godly reason?" Dante's voice was sharp, angry still with a big hint of disbelief and confusion. Vergil straightened his stance his gaze growing more pleading and confused at each statement that was said. "I…I don't understand…I…" The only one Vergil had on his mind to claim forgiveness for had been for the whole corruption incident, the one that had left him in an ungodly state of regret and depression. Dante's eyes started to loose there fire, only to be replace by a mixture of hate and something else, something deeper. Dante couldn't believe what his voice was saying as he continued to talk, his mind was screaming at him, 'hey wrong way there buddy!' his composure was slowly being lost with every moment that past, all the emotions he had been holding, all the thoughts he had been trying to push aside were all rushing the surface at once. "Do…Do you know what I've gone through? I fucking hate you everything is your fault! Is there something wrong with me? I know this isn't right, it never felt right with her…" He trailed off getting frustrated with himself as he said complete mixed up things. He picked up his sword and charged at Vegil again, only to be locked in the same position as earlier. "Dante..?" "Shut the fuck up! This pain, this wrongness is all your fault! Why do I feel like this? I know this isn't right, that's what's killing me I can't…I don't…." Dante slowly let his grip ease up again until his sword lay useless by his feet. His eyes now glazed over again he began to sway slightly on his feet. Vergil dropped his weapon to the side as well as supporting Dante to keep him from falling, taking on his brotherly role that had been almost forgotten, his eyes now full of concern the pervious fight forgotten. "Dante…what's wrong? What are talking about?" Vergil's voice was shaking slightly with his overwhelming confusion and concerns. Dante looked up to meet his brother's gaze, not saying a word he lifted up his hand and placed on Vergil's cheek, slowly running his fingers down to rest on his shoulders then ever so lightly, but clearly full of emotion he closed the reaming distance between them causing their lips to meet. Slowly Dante pulled back letting his hand drop back to his side as he gazed at the one before him who was in complete shock. "I hate you so fucking much….How? Why do I love you like this?" His voice was quiet almost a whisper. Vergil didn't respond he only matched Dante's gaze, confusion written all over his face. Dante closed his eyes "Is there something Wrong with me?" he asked in a quiet, painfully distressed voice. As the words left him he collapsed causing Vergil to support his full weight. "Dan…Dante?" Vergil slowly registered what was going on as he let his gaze drop to Dante now completely leaning against him. "Dante!" his voice became more urgent and panicky. He lowered them both to the ground so that Dante was basically in Vergil's lap. Vergil looked down at his brother silently trying to register what had happened and what all this ment clearly noticing the confusion and pain displayed on his brothers face. He let his gaze travel up to the sky as it started to rain. He understood what Dante felt at that point, being this close to him had reawaken their old ability to feel what the other felt. He looked to the side slightly as he became lost in thought, preparing himself for when Dante woke up. Who knows what he'd have to be prepared for.

**A/N: well thats the end of chapter one! let me know what you think? Reveiws would be lovely! any way sugestions are always nice as well. Really sorry about the whole spaceing issue I will fix that soon!**


End file.
